The Cutting Edge Technology Core Laboratory is based on the realization that technological developments an no longer be predicted with reliability for more than two or three years into the future. We have therefore proposed development of a novel resource that, under guidance of the Laboratory Director, Dr. Michael Lerner, the Executive Committee, the External Review Committee, and for budgetary purposes, the NIAMS, will enable investigators to seize new opportunities over the entire granting period. It is organized around 5 specific aims: (1) Identify emerging technologies that can be applied to skin- and skin disease- related research; (2) Select/target those technologies of particular utility for SDRC Investigators; (3) Participate in developing targeted technologies for skin research, in partnership with inventors on the UT Southwestern campus; (4) Adapt target technologies to the needs of SDRC Investigators; and (5) Expedite access of SDRC Investigators to developed/adapted technologies. In the first year, the Core will sponsor development, validation and services of a novel ultraviolet radiation device that controls both spectrum and timing (General Spectrum Generator System). In the second year Center investigators will be provided access to a system that facilitates identification of G-protein coupled receptors and ligands using GPCR Screening (Transmembrane Receptor Signaling). A leading candidate for the third year is use of X-ray crystallography for skin biology/disease research. With each subsequent year of funding, a new "cutting-edge" technology will be selected for development and/or adaptation to skin research, based primarily on potential used by SDRC investigators. This novel Core Laboratory will enable SDRC investigators to develop and/or pioneer the use of modern technology through the 5- year granting period.